Game Modes
There are 5 different game modes in the game: Arcade Arcade is the first game mode. In arcade you play single matches against other opponents. At first you can only play against South Korea, but once you beat him, you unlock the next character, then the next, and so on. It is free to play all characters except Asura and Pluto pay 50,000 and 20.000 points to play a match against, and he will be free like the others once you unlock him. Tournament Tournament is the second game mode. In tournament mode you are put in a group of 7 other randomly generated teams, the only limits are that there can't be two teams of the same country. It is a three round single- elimination tournament. Survival Survival is the third game mode. In survival you and your opponent will have a limited amount of balls, if a goal is scored, a ball will disappear. You win if you manage to remove all balls from your opponent. You can upgrade survival for higher ball limit and for more balls in the first round. After every round, you will get 1, 2 or 3 extra balls depending how long you needed to made the opponent loose all balls. Rank Matches Every 10th round you will be matched against the Cyborg in a "Rank Match". If you win, you will unlock the Costume the Cyborg wears and you reach the next rank. Every time you reach a higher rank every opponent will get another ball, but you can unlock better Costumes up there. The worst Rank is F, the best rank is SS League League is the fourth game mode. In league you are put in a group of yourself and 9 other random teams with no guideliness as to which teams can be in the league although typically the higher ranked league you're in the harder you opponents will be. There are three different leagues: Amateur League, Minor League and Major League. In a league you play a series of 18 games and at the end the team with the best record wins. The last game, the "Final Round" will be against the team next to you in the ranking, watch out because if you are the first and loose this game, you will just be the second. In the result of a tie the team that scored the most goals wins. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, you can play against your friends only online on Android, or using Game Center or Bluetooth on iOS. Both players choose a player, and play like in Arcade. The winner gets 200 points and the loser gets 10. The interasting thing is that character select screen is the one for Tournament. Head Cup Category:Game ModesHead Cup is a game mode introduced in the 3.0 update. It is like a real world cup, with 8 groups with 4 characters in each. You play 3 games in your group and if you come 1st or 2nd, then you go to the finals stage. There are 4 rounds; Quarter-Finals, Semi-Finals. Peliminary Finals, and then the Grand Final. Head cup is the only game mode with draws. It costs 5,000 points to play, however you get more than 30,000 points if you will all 7 games Category:World Cup James mc Category:2014 world cup